Youkai's Lovely Case
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: youkai imut bernama Toeto meminta Luka untuk mencintai Gakupo sebagai ganti dirinya, apakah Luka bersedia mengabulkan permintaan tersebut?  another LukaxGakupo fic, seperti biasanya, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Myao! Ini fic keduaku yang bercerita tentang LukaPo, pairing yang menurutku paling serasi baik di penampilan duet maupun kalau dipandang melalui fanart-fanart yang ada. Juga menampilkan tokoh yang juga 'diperankan' oleh Luka, yaitu our cutie Toeto-chan, sebagai youkai.. (belum apa-apa udah dilempar pake topi kucingnya =w=)

Udah ngayalnya, ini ceritanyaa~! Enjoy~

Notes: {…} : Toeto's flashback

* * *

**Youkai's Lovely Case- Chapter 1**

Tep tep tep..

Langkah kaki yang mungil berbisik di kegelapan malam. Seorang gadis kecil berjalan terburu-buru, sesekali membetulkan letak topi kucing di atas kepalanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda padam melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak kakinya yang lincah, menapaki jalanan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Lalu ia sampai ke sebuah tempat, di mana ia menemukan sebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu tersenyum, dengan ekspresi 'ini-dia-yang-kucari!'. Tiba-tiba dari tangannya muncul cakar-cakar tajam, lalu ia menggali tanah di dekat pohon besar itu. Gerakan cakarnya terhenti beberapa saat kemudian, saat dia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil di bawah lubang besar yang ia gali. Senyumnya makin lebar, seiring dengan cakar-cakar yang menghilang dari tangannya. Perlahan ia meraih kotak tersebut, lalu membukanya. Sebuah foto tersembul dari dalamnya. Gadis itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Tangan mungilnya mengambil foto tersebut dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya yang mungil bergetar.

"Gakkun.."

_Pagi harinya, di sekolah.._

"Huuuuaaaaahhhhhmmm…"

"Ssssttt.. Luka!" seorang gadis berambut biru mengguncang-guncang bahu teman sebangkunya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua melambai-lambai, menandakan betapa hebohnya guncangan itu.

"Iya iyaaa.. aku belum tidur, aku nggak tidur.." gumam temannya itu. Ia menyibak rambut merah mudanya, lalu mengambil pita rambut dari dalam tasnya dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Pasti begadang lagi ya?" tebak gadis berambut biru itu.

"Iya, belajar," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Luka oleh si rambut biru, Miku, tersebut.

"Luka demen belajar ya, iri deh sama Luka! Udah pinter, cantik, tapi sayang.." Miku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah guru mereka, agar kegiatan mengobrol mereka tidak terhenti secara paksa.

"Apa?" Luka kembali menekuni buku di hadapannya.

"Luka itu…"

TTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT…!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kalimat Miku yang terputus digantikan oleh keriuhan murid-murid yang sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati jam istirahat yang dirasa tak terlalu lama. Luka mendekap beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan ringan ke tempat favoritnya, perpustakaan sekolah.

Megurine Luka memang adalah gadis yang cantik, pandai, sekaligus penuh misteri. Ia termasuk anak yang pendiam. Ia tidak suka berada di tengah keributan, dan sekilas terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia juga..

BRUUUUUKKKK…!

"Aww!"

Luka menatap buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan di bawah lantai koridor sekolah. Sementara orang yang tadi menabraknya memperhatikan makhluk yang ditabraknya. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia menabrak seorang Megurine Luka, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sini kubantu berdiri," sahut orang itu.

Luka tidak menghiraukan uluran tangan orang itu. Ia sibuk mengatur buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak lari-lari seperti anak kecil?" Luka tersenyum masam. Orang itu hanya meringis.

"Sori deh Luka, aku nggak sengaja! Serius deh! Aku.."

"Gakupoooooo…!"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau berlari-lari ke arah mereka berdua. Gakupo, orang yang tadi menabrak Luka itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gumi-chan! Wah, sayang sekali, aku yang menang," Gakupo menjentikkan jarinya.

Gumi mengerucutkan bibir. Luka hanya mendengus.

"Curang! Lain kali aku yang akan menang!" pekik Gumi, si rambut hijau.

"Haha, ayo, aku yang traktir deh, kasian kau, sudah capek-capek kalah.." Gakupo meraih tangan Gumi dan menggandengnya menuju kantin, meninggalkan Luka yang hanya terbengong.

_Kok bisa ada orang seperti itu, ya?_ batin Luka heran.

Sementara itu, ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata merah muda padam yang memperhatikannya dari balik tembok.

_{"Eh, Toeto-chan!"_

"_Eee.. Etto.. Ada apa, Gakkun..?"_

"_Sini! Kita main yuk?"_

"_A..aduuhh.. a.. aku.. aku.."_

"_Gakupo!"_

"_Eh, iya iya aku ke sana! Nanti aja kita mainnya ya, Toeto!"_

"_Gakkun.."}_

_Di rumah.._

"Hoi Luka.." panggil abangnya, Luki.

"Apaan sih.." yang dipanggil menjawab dengan malas.

"Mukamu makin lama makin jelek aja," ledek Luki. Yang diledek hanya tersenyum masam. Ia siap mengguyur Luki dengan segelas air putih yang sekarang ada di tangannya kalau Luki meledeknya lagi.

"Terserah Abang deh," Luka meneguk air putihnya, kemudian menaruh gelasnya di atas meja.

"Oh iya, gimana kabar si xxx? Baikkah?" Luki menyebutkan nama seorang laki-laki. Wajah Luka memerah.

"Berisik," Luka membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

_Kenapa jadi nama itu sih yang aku dengar lagi? Aku nggak mau mikirin itu dulu!_ dumel Luka.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajar. Lalu membuka buku kumpulan soal IPA dan mengerjakannya penuh konsentrasi. Baginya, ini adalah pelariannya dari setiap masalah yang mengganggunya. Setiap soal akan mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang kurang ingin ia pikirkan.

Mata merah muda padam itu bersinar lagi di balik jendela kamarnya. Ia merinding tiba-tiba. Ia merasa angin malam menyembur terlalu kencang dari ventilasi di kamarnya itu, jadi Luka beranjak dengan malas menutup jendela itu, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat sesosok gadis kecil dengan topi kucing hampir menutupi matanya tengah duduk manis di samping tempat tidur Luka.

"Si..siapa kau?" tanya Luka, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kakak Luka..?" makhluk itu balas bertanya.

Luka menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh makhluk itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Luka menjadi bingung.

"Etto, ini Kakak Luka, kan?" Luka sedikit tersentak saat merasakan ujung gaun malamnya ditarik-tarik gadis kecil itu.

"Dari mana kau bisa..?" Luka mulai ketakutan, tapi tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"E..etto.. Kakak, aku mau minta bantuan.."

Pintu kamar Luka terbuka. Gadis itu buru-buru melenyapkan diri.

"Luka, ada orang? Tamu ya? Siapa tuh?" Luki memberondongnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

"Ahm, nggak apa kok, 'Bang. Bukan apa-apa," Luka kembali duduk di atas kursi belajarnya dan pura-pura menekuni bukunya. Luki tersenyum khawatir sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar adik bungsunya.

"Kakak.." gadis itu muncul dari dalam lemari pakaian Luka.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan gadis kecil menakutkan itu. Tabah Luka, tabah! Pura-pura saja kalau gadis itu tak ada, pura-pura..

"Kakak Luka.." gadis itu bergumam lirih.

Luka berusaha mempertahankan posisi diamnya.

"Kakak.." gadis itu mulai terisak. Takut isakan ini akan menimbulkan keributan, Luka cepat-cepat menutup mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Ssstt..! Nanti ketahuan!" bisik Luka was-was. Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Luka melepaskan gadis yang langsung berlari ke arah tempat tidur Luka dan menduduki bagian tepinya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa kau dan apa maksud kedatanganmu?" tanya Luka.

"Na.. namaku.. Toeto.." sahutnya lemah.

"Dan maksud kedatanganmu..?" tanya Luka pelan agar tak terdengar.

Toeto terdiam sejenak. Ia membetulkan letak topi kucingnya sehingga sebagian matanya tampak tenggelam. Luka menanti jawabannya dengan sabar.

"E.. etto.." Toeto tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" Luka memandang gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Etto.. bisakah Kakak mencintai Gakkun untukku?"

* * *

Yak! Segini dulu..

Nanti akan aku lanjutkan kalau sudah ketemu ide lagi heheheheheheee.. –gamparakubolehkok-

Mohon bantuannya yaa..! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Myao~!

Akhirnya udah ketemu ide buat nglanjutin Youkai's Lovely Case (YLC)! terimakasih buat si L –hayo, bagi yang sekelas denganku harusnya sudah tahu~ *gampared by all*- yang menjadi sumber inspirasi bagi cerita ini. Dengan munculnya dia mondar-mandir lewat di mejaku membuat ide mengalir tenang, apalagi sambil dengerin Toeto versi Prima dan versi Yuki Kaai~ ohoho, dasar siswi baduuung, musti ditiru! :D

Udah cukup curhat colongannya, dan buat Kak Vocii-PlumBoom, makasih udah review! Segala pertanyaan Kakak akan terjawab separuhnya di chapter ini hueheheheheee.. –ditimpuk Toeto-

Enjoy ajalaah~

* * *

**Youkai's Lovely Case- Chapter 2**

"Etto.. bisakah Kakak mencintai Gakkun untukku?"

Luka hampir tersedak saat mendengar permintaan gadis bertopi kucing itu. tersedak apa juga gag tau. Tapi yang pasti, wajah Luka memerah dan kelihatan seperti sedang tercekik.

"Hah? Siapa itu Gakkun? Aku nggak mau naksir sama orang gag jelas!" tolak Luka lebay.

"Tapi, Kakak.. etto.. aku hanya bisa mengandalkan Kakak saat ini.." Toeto menarik-narik topi kucingnya, seakan ingin menyembunyikan mata merah mudanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Luka.

Luka menghela napas. Lalu menarik topi kucing Toeto ke atas sampai bola matanya tersembul.

"Kenapa.. harus aku?" Luka menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyejajarkan pandang matanya setinggi mata sang youkai kucing imut itu.

Tapi Toeto tak menjawab. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_{"Etto.. Gakkun.. aku mau…"_

"_Gakupo-kun! Ini aku bawa kue!"_

"_Aku bawakan tasmu yaa.."_

"_Gakupo met pagii~"_

"_Eh, eh.. aku mau ngomong sama Toeto, minggir dikit dong.."_

"_Sama aku aja Gakupo!"_

"_Eh, enggak! Sama aku!"_

"_Aku ngomongnya ama Toeto, bukan kalian! Loh, Toeto? Ke mana dia?"}_

_Paginya di sekolah.._

"Hoi Luka! Tumben melamun!" Miku mengguncang bahu Luka pelan.

"Aku nggak tidur, nggak ketiduran.." gumam Luka pelan, kebiasaannya kalau ia ingin mengeset ulang otaknya saat sedang dalam keadaan kacau begitu.

"Ada apa? Kayaknya kamu lesu gituu..? Jangan-jangan gara-gara yang kemarin, ya?" tanya Miku sedikit khawatir, tapi berbalut nada jahil yang terdengar ringan.

"Kemarin apaan?" Luka memasang tampang bego.

"Itu loh, kalimatku yang nggantung kemarin! Vocii aja nyadar loh!" Miku menunjukkan kertas kecil berisi review fic YLC yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Luka membacanya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku Biologi di hadapannya.

"Oh itu. Aku juga tahu kamu mau bilang apaan. Luka jutekan, kan?" nada suara Luka menohok Miku.

"Gehehehe, bukannya gitu siiihh.. yaa.. tapi juga mau ngomong itu siiihh.. yaa.." Miku meringis gaje.

_Ni anak sama Author sama sarapnya ya.._ batin Luka

Lalu datanglah Gakupo Kamui lewat di hadapan meja mereka berdua. Miku berdehem saat menyadari sepasang mata milik cowok itu mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah teman sebangkunya.

"Napa lagi ni anak gaje, sakit tenggorokan?" tanya Luka. Matanya masih belum lepas dari buku Biologi.

"Nggak kok, cuman mau ngbenerin pita suara.." jawab Miku ngasal.

Luka membulatkan mulutnya, memutar matanya, lalu kembali menekuni buku Biologi.

"Wah, tatapan Gakupo tadi mesra sekali yaa..~" gumam Miku dengan nada sengaja menggoda.

Luka tersentak, tapi cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran nista itu. Maklum, Luka kan penganut LUPUS, Lupakan Urusan Pacaran Utamakan Selamat eh Sekolah!

"Psst.. Luk.. Luka!" Lily, si rambut pirang mencolek-colek bahu Luka dari belakang.

Yang dicolek menoleh, menyusul Miku yang merasa ikutan terusik.

"Mau denger cerita kagak?" tanyanya.

"Cerita apaan nih? Cerita doongg..!" Miku langsung semangat mendengar kata 'cerita'. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Lily dan Miki, teman sebangkunya, serta tak lupa menyikut Luka agar ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siip.. nah, gini ceritanya.." Lily celingak-celinguk sebentar sebelum memulai ceritanya. Kebetulan jam pelajaran Biologi sedang tidak ada gurunya. Entah kemana itu ibu guru pergi.

"Tau nggak? Di jalan xxxx ada hantunya loh!" Lily memulai ceritanya.

"Hiiyyhh..?" Miki bergidik.

"Rumahmu di jalan xxxx kan, Lukaa?" tanya Miku dengan suara horor sambil memegang pundak Luka.

"Biasa aja, kali. Rumahku emang di situ tapi aku nggak pernah dengar ada hantu, tuh?" sahut Luka santai.

"Nah, Luka dengerin nih biar Luka tahu! Nih ya! umm.. Bentar-bentar.. umm.. nah! Ciri-ciri tuh hantu adalah…"

Miki, Miku dan Luka merapat ke arah Lily karena penasaran dengan cerita hantu jalan xxxx tersebut.

"Adalah.."

"Eh, ada yang ngobrol nih! Gumi ikut yaa!" Gumi merusak suasana tegang yang menyelimuti keempat gadis itu, sehingga ia mendapat tatapan horor dari mereka. Tapi toh Gumi tetap cuek dan mengambil tempat di samping Lily, sehingga Lily duduk diapit Miki dan Gumi.

"Yah, mari kita lanjutkan. Hantu itu punya ciri-ciri yaituu.."

Semua pasang tampang horor andalan.

"Punya cakar tajam dan panjang seperti kucing!"

Miki merinding, hiiyyhh..!

"Terus, kulitnya pucat dan dingin seperti mayat!"

Miku menggigil, bbrrrr..!

"Apa lagi yak? Umm.. oh! Wujudnya kayak anak kecil dan rambutnya warna pink!"

_Loh, kok kayak gue warna rambutnya?_ batin Luka gaje.

"Dan yang paling terkenal dari hantu ini adalah topi kucingnya yang hampir menutupi matanya!"

"Aku tahu! Itu hantu Toeto!" pekik Gumi penuh semangat.

Mengheningkan ciptaa..~

Jadi..

Toeto itu HANTU?

As. Ta. Ga.

Luka memasang tampang apa neraka alias WTH. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang kemarin mampir ke kamarnya dan memintanya menyukai orang nggak jelas itu adalah.. hiiyyhh!

"Hah? Pada ngomongin hantu Toeto?"

Gadis-gadis itu dikejutkan dengan suara berat Gakupo yang berdiri di belakang Gumi.

"Gakupo-san kenal? Gakupo-san tahu hantu Toeto?" Miku memberondongnya dengan sederet pertanyaan.

"Tahu sih ada anak namanya Toeto, tapi nggak begitu ingat," Gakupo mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Loh, Gakupo tahu?" Luka refleks bertanya.

"Eh?"

Sepasang mata merah muda mengintip dari balik jendela kelas. Luka yang menyadarinya menoleh untuk meyakinkan dirinya, tapi hanya sekelebat lambaian rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat.

"Dia ada di sini.."

"Hah, siapa Luka? Siapa yang ada?" Miki mulai ketakutan sungguhan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok.."

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT..!

Kelima gadis dan murid lain di kelas itu berhamburan ke luar kelas. Tapi Luka hanya terdiam.

"Luka?"

Luka butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua yang ia dengar tadi. Seorang hantu cilik, youkai kucing, bernama Toeto, yang memintanya mencintai Gakkun, Gakupo, Gakupo yang mengetahui Toeto..

"Luka-san?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Gakupo mencoba membangunkan Luka dari lamunannya.

"Eh, nggak, aku nggak tidur.." gumam Luka.

"Luka-san tahu Toeto?" tanya Gakupo. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luka, di kursi Miku.

"A.. aku.. tahu. Kan baru dikasih tahu Lily tadi," Luka bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Gakupo. Ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Saat ia menatap ke arah cermin di atas wastafel, ia menangkap sosok Toeto.

"Etto…"

Luka menoleh ke arah Toeto yang balas memandang Luka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kakak Luka, tolong jangan beritahukan soal aku pada siapapun…" lirihnya.

Sosok itu pun langsung lenyap. Mungkin tak terbiasa pada suasana pagi yang cerah. Hantu kan doyannya keluar malam.

Toeto, Toeto, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu?

* * *

Yeaaaakkk..~

Cepat-cepat kuketik setelah aku bisa pegang laptop.

masih ada yang kurangkah? tolong diberitahukan, jangan sungkan yah! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Myaaaoo~

*menclok dari balik tembok*

Ehehe, ternyata kekurangannya adalah update yang kurang cepat, maaf banget yaa..~

Selain sibuk ngurusin fic sebelah, aku juga belum dapat ide buat nglanjutin, dan sekarang baru ketemu, pas pelajaran Matematika di kelas.. X(

Maafkan akuuuu..~

*digiles*

Buat Kakak Vocii-PlumBoom dan Kakak Shiina Yuki, makasih banget udah ngreview, dan terimakasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutan ini fic gaje~

Buat yang penasaran dengan hubungan Toeto dan Gakkun, sepertinya di chapter ini akan terjawab.. (loh? kan kau yang ngarang cerita, 'Me..?)

Oke dehh, enjooy~  
**

* * *

**

**Youkai's Lovely Case- Chapter 3**

_{"Gakkun.."_

"_Eh, Toeto? Ngapain kamu di situ?"_

"_Ehh.. nggak apa-apa, Gakkun.."_

"_Hum?"_

"_Etto.."_

"_Toeto, kita main yuk?"_

"_Main… apa?"_

"_Main apa ya, umm.. Nah! Petak umpet aja!"_

"_Oh.. eh.. etto.. boleh.."_

"_Aku yang jaga! Toeto sembunyi, ya!"}_

Gakupo membuka-buka album fotonya waktu TK dulu. Waktu itu ia masih kecil dan lugu, juga populer di antara teman-temannya, terutama para gadis-gadis kecil yang terpesona akan kemampuan bela dirinya. Akan tetapi, di antara mereka, hanya satu yang sangat ia sayangi.

Setidaknya, kalau ia tidak salah ingat..

Matanya terpaku pada senyuman gadis kecil berambut merah muda padam yang tersipu malu-malu, berdiri diapit gadis-gadis lain seumurannya. Hanya gadis itu yang memakai topi kucing, sepertinya topi itu dirajutkan untuknya. Topi itu hampir menutupi matanya yang bulat dan indah, penuh dengan keluguan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung rok seragam TK-nya..

Seandainya Gakupo tahu mengapa ia merasa kangen sekali pada gadis itu..

_{"Nah, kena! Toeto kena!"_

"_Uwah.. Gakkun bisa menemukanku.."_

"_Bisa dong! Aku tahu Toeto pasti bakal sembunyi di balik pohon ini!"_

"…"

"_Ada apa, Toeto-chan?"_

"_Eh.. nggak apa-apa, Gakkun.."_

"_Wah! Lihat itu! Pesawat terbang!"_

"_Mana.. mana? Ah!"_

"_Eh, topinya Toeto terbang!"_

"_Gi.. gimana nihh.."_

"_Biar aku ambilkan!"_

"_Gakkun! Etto.. hati-hati! Gakkun awaaaasss..!"}_

Gakupo menyentuh kepalanya, menemukan bekas jahitan luka di sana. Ia tidak tahu pasti penyebab luka itu. ia hanya tahu dirinya mengalami kecelakaan saat masih kecil.

Setidaknya, kalau ia tidak salah ingat..

_Keesokan paginya.._

"Ngapain kau, Miku?"

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat ia melihat Miku menggelar banyak benda aneh di atas meja mereka.

"Ini, aku bawakan jimat untuk Luka! Banyak banget jenisnya, semuanya buat ngusir setan! Nah, yang ini dipasang di dekat pintu rumah, yang ini dipasang di dekat jendela, yang ini dipasang di arah barat daya rumah, yang ini.."

"Aku nggak perlu pasang segitu banyak di rumah, Miku.." Luka memotong penjelasan berapi-api Miku yang mendadak berubah menjadi SPG jimat dukun. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi aku takut rumah Luka-chan dimasukin hantuu.." Miku memasang tampang memelasnya yang terlihat menakutkan. Luka bergidik.

"Hei Luka! Gimana, udah ketemuan belum sama hantunya?" Lily menepuk bahu Luka pelan. Yang ditepuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hoh, Lily. Belum tuh.." sahut Luka datar.

Miku jadi ingin mengajak Vocii dan Shiina untuk menggampar Luka yang menurutnya apatis ini, tapi diurungkannya niatnya. Luka juga nggak bakal bisa mengubah prinsipnya meskipun dijitak berulang kali secara teratur, begitu pikirnya.

"Emm.. Luka-san.."

Para gadis itu menoleh ke arah si sumber suara. Oh, Gakupo..

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanyanya. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Eh, uh.. boleh deh.." Luka kemudian berjalan mengikuti Gakupo, yang membawanya menuju bangku taman sekolah.

Hening menguasai suasana di antara mereka. Gakupo menelan ludah. Luka mengigit-gigit bibirnya. Semua terjadi dalam ritme yang sama. Gugup.

"Eh.. Gakupo.." Luka mencoba menyadarkan Gakupo yang menurutnya tengah asyik melamun.

"Oh! Ah.." Gakupo mulai menyadari keberadaan Luka di sampingnya. Matanya menangkap mata gadis itu yang menurutnya mirip dengan mata seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini segala, hah?" tanya Luka sedikit kesal karena mengetahui ternyata ia dibawa hanya untuk menjadi pajangan bangku.

Gakupo mencoba membuka mulutnya.

"Itu, aku mau tanya, soal Toeto.."

Luka terdiam sejenak. Tadinya ia ingin menggigit bibirnya lebih keras.

"Eh, soal itu.."

Luka benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sepertinya ide menggigit bibir itu boleh juga.

"Aku.. soal Toeto ya, eh.."

Luka kembali menangkap sekelebatan rambut merah muda yang melambai dari balik pohon mangga di hadapannya. Toeto..

"Eh, aku belum pernah ketemu dia kok. Entar kalau ketemu aku salamin deh.." sahut Luka gaje. _Terima kasih, Author sarap…_ batin Luka bersyukur karena punya Author gaje yang bisa menyelamatkannya *digampar readers :D*

"Nggak, aku cuman mau tanya aja, buat ngeyakinin," Gakupo tertunduk.

Mengheningkan ciptaa~

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sepertinya aku kenal anak itu. Tapi aku nggak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan utuh. Semua orang yang kutanyai tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang membuatku lega," Gakupo menghela napas.

Luka Winfrey, eh salah, Luka Megurine sepertinya mulai mengerti mengapa Toeto tidak mau orang lain mengetahui keberadaannya…

_{"Gakkun, ingat aku tidak?"_

"_Eh.. kamu.. siapa ya?"_

"_Etto.. aku Toeto.."_

"_To.. eto?"_

"_Gakkun tidak ingat?"_

"_Aku…"_

"…_.."_

"_Maaf, aku tidak ingat.."}_

_Malam harinya.._

Kembali langkah kaki yang ringan menapaki jalanan yang gelap, hanya ada cahaya lampu jalan dan kunang-kunang yang hinggap di sana. Ia menuju tempat yang masih sama, pohon yang ada di lapangan luas yang penuh kenangan baginya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, menggali lubang besar dan menemukan kotak kecil yang sama pula. Dengan isi yang sama, selembar foto Gakkun kesayangannya saat ia masih TK dulu. Sebutir air mata mengalir saat ia memandangi foto yang sudah lusuh itu. Ia mulai terisak.

"Gakkun, sudah lupa Toeto.."

Seseorang lewat di hadapannya dalam kegelapan malam itu. Orang itu tampak terkejut saat ia melihat sosok youkai mungil itu. Sepertinya orang itu mulai mengingat apa yang sedari dulu ingin diingatnya.

"Kamu… Toeto-chan?"

Youkai itu menoleh. Suara itu, wajah itu, rambutnya. Meskipun ia sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang jelas lebih tua darinya, Toeto tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah orang yang ia rindukan.

"Kamu.. Toeto-chan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Toeto melenyapkan dirinya dari hadapan pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin melihat pemuda itu. Ia masih takut, takut ditolak dan dilupakan.

Pemuda itu hanya tertegun. Memang ia mendapatkan kembali kepingan kenangannya meskipun hanya sedikit, namun mengapa dia menjauh darinya?

_Di rumah Luka, masih pada malam hari.._

Toeto mampir ke kamar Luka, menemukan bahwa gadis cantik itu sedang tertidur pulas. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Toeto perlahan menyentuh bahu Luka yang tersibak di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Kakak Luka.." gumamnya.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kakak Luka.." panggilnya lagi.

Luka yang merasa terusik membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Luka yakin benar youkai itu pasti mengganggunya lagi. Entah apa yang ia inginkan sekarang. Jam sebelas malam semua toko pasti tutup. Luka malas pergi ke supermarket yang buka 24 jam karena letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Lalu, apa yang ia inginkan?

"Etto.. aku.. aku boleh bicara?" tanya youkai cilik itu takut-takut.

"Sekarang sudah malam, Toeto. Manusia butuh tidur.." sahut Luka pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya, mengingat para penghuni rumah pasti tertidur lebih pulas darinya.

"Bolehkah? Sekali ini saja.." Toeto memelas.

Luka terdiam sejenak, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu, di samping Toeto.

"Nah, mau ngomong apa?" kata Luka.

Toeto mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya erat-erat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Helaian rambutnya menjuntai menyelimuti matanya, bersama dengan topi kucing yang setia menghiasi kepalanya dan turut menyembunyikan matanya.

"Kakak, Kakak Luka kenal.. Gakkun, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Gakkun itu.. apa dia adalah Gakupo Kamui?" Luka balik bertanya.

Toeto tidak menjawab, tapi ia menyerahkan selembar foto yang sudah lusuh yang ada di genggamannya. Luka mengernyit sebentar sebelum menyadari foto siapa itu.

"Ah iya, ini Gakupo.." gumamnya pelan.

"Karena kecelakaan waktu itu, Gakkun jadi lupa padaku.." Toeto mulai menangis.

"Kecelakaan, waktu itu? Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini?" Luka mencoba mencari tahu.

"Gakkun tertabrak mobil saat dia mengambil topiku yang terjatuh di jalan. Lalu dia lupa ingatan.." Setetes demi setetes air mata turun perlahan. Luka merasa kasihan pada youkai kecil ini.

"Lalu.. eh.. mengapa.. kau meninggal? Maksudku, mengapa kau.."

Luka menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah jalan karena merasa kalimat itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Toeto.

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku sakit keras. Makanya aku tidak bisa ikut bermain seperti anak lainnya. Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-teman karena mamaku takut kondisiku akan semakin buruk kalau berada di antara orang banyak, karena penyakitku ini aku sering diejek.."

Luka menghela napas.

"Hanya Gakkun yang mengerti kondisiku. Dia temanku yang paling baik, sampai aku menyadari kalau aku suka padanya.."

Cinta monyet, batin Luka.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya padanya. Aku tak ingin menyusahkannya. Ia selalu ada untukku. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya lagi.." suara Toeto bercampur dengan isak tangis.

"Toeto, itu tandanya dia juga sayang padamu. Lalu mengapa mesti takut?" Luka mengelus rambut merah muda padam Toeto, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Semua teman lain selalu mengerubunginya. Gakkun terlihat kerepotan meladeni mereka, jadi kurasa aku tidak boleh ikut merepotkannya. Lagipula, Gakkun selalu akrab pada teman perempuan yang lain.."

_Huh, jangankan dulu, sekarang pun begitu. Kamu belum lihat di sekolah, sih. Dijabarin di fic aja belum tentu selesai_, dumel Luka panjang lebar kali tinggi.

Luka kembali menghela napas.

"Jadi, alasanmu meminta bantuanku adalah…"

"Aku harap Gakkun bisa mengingatku lagi karena rambut Kakak Luka mirip dengan rambutku.." Toeto melirik ke arah rambut Luka.

Luka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar jawaban yang terdengar konyol itu, tapi ia memilih untuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kakak, sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." gumam Toeto.

"Eh?"

* * *

Yap!

Itulah enaknya membuat songfic.

Saat kamu mengetik cerita itu sambil mendengarkan lagunya, maka ide pun akan lebih mudah mengalir.

Maaf yah kelamaan di update, terimakasih sudah RnR, yang R aja aku juga senang, yang penting karyaku ini bisa menghibur~ :3

Etto, mudah-mudahan bisa mengobati kangen kalian, tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa..~

sekali lagi, makasih..~

kalau ada yang kurang lagi, kasih tahu ya? jangan malu-malu~ X3

*kabur*


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf telaaatt…~ =o=

Benar-benar bingung gimana cara menuangkan semua ide yang ada di otakku dan menyelaraskannya biar nyambung ama chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan okelah kalau begitu~

Enjoy~

Notes:

[ ]: Luka's flashback

{ }: Toeto's flashback

* * *

**Youkai's Lovely Case- Chapter 4**

"_Sepertinya dia menyukaimu.. menyukaimu.. dia.. menyukaimu.. menyukaimu.. sepertinya dia…"_

"MENYUKAIKU?"

Miku terperanjat melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Kok terkejut gitu sih, Luka.. Miku takuuutt.." Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Luka terdiam. _Gag biasanya gua seperti ini. Pasti ulah Author sarap.._ pikirnya.

"Habis pernyataanmu itu aneh banget sih," Luka mengusap-usap dahinya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aneh apanya?" Miku menatap Luka dengan tatapan heran dari celah-celah tangannya yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Nggak mungkin 'orang itu' menyukaiku, kan?" Luka menunjuk ke arah si 'orang itu' yang asyik tertawa-tawa dengan Lily, Gumi dan Miki.

"Loh, mungkin aja dong, Luk'! Ini kan fanfic, eniting ken hepen~" Miku mengangkat bahunya.

_Kalau ini cuman fanfic, gua juga bisa rebut si Kaito dari lo, begoo~_ batin Luka. Ia teringat fic sebelah di mana ia dan Miku bersaing memperebutkan Kaito, sahabat cowok mereka. Halah. Malah promosi~

"Tapi, lo liat dong, dianya aja hobinya main ama cewek begitu.." Luka memasang tampang 'plis-deh-ah-gitu-loh'. Miku menoleh ke arah si Gakupo, subjek yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Kan cuman temenan aja siihh.. Luka cemburu yak?" Miku menjawil bahu Luka.

"Ma..maksudnya bukan gitu.." Luka menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik buku Bahasa yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

Luka merasa kacau seperti balon hijau yang diletuskan. _Ini semua karena permintaan aneh youkai gaje!_ batinnya lagi.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Luka buru-buru mengaduk tasnya sambil memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat saat gerakan tangannya terhenti.

_Amplop, gua lupa bawa bekal._

Pikiran Luka melayang memutar kilas balik kejadian tadi pagi..

_["Hwaduuuhh.. gua telaaaatt..!"_

_Luka mengucek-ucek matanya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi. Sudah jam 7 pagi. Luka bangun telat karena ia baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi, setelah Toeto benar-benar lenyap dari kamarnya._

"_Luka? Kok buru-buru?" Kakaknya, Luki, baru bangun tidur dan dengan malas meraih _remote _TV dan menyalakannya, menonton _channel _berita pagi._

"_Udah jam tujuh! Luka telat ke sekolah!" Luka berlari lagi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan sedikit berdandan, lalu menyiapkan bekal seadanya di dapur, namun ia teringat sesuatu…_

"_Aduh, tugas Kimia Sonika-sensei!" Luka berlari lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku tugasnya, dan saat ia melihat jam ia memekik lagi. Luki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Kak, Luka berangkat dulu!" Luki hanya tertegun melihat adiknya berlari sekencang mungkin menuju sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul._

"_Huft, itulah adikku yang maniak sekolah.." gumamnya._

_Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink yang masih terbuka, menampilkan sepotong ikan goreng dan nasi yang tertata asal. Senyum Luki makin lebar._

"_Lumayan, makan pagi hari ini.."]_

"Aduuuhh.. mana belum sarapan.. lengkap sudaahh.." rintih Luka sambil memegangi perutnya. Disandarkannya kepalanya di atas meja. Wajahnya masih pucat.

"Luka, kamu.. nggak apa-apa?"

Luka menggerakkan lehernya perlahan dan menangkap mata berwarna ungu tengah menatap dirinya dengan cemas. MAKHLUK ITU!

"Ma.. mau apa kau.."

Gakupo, si makhluk yang dibicarakan kemudian menyorongkan sebuah kotak berisi kue stroberi.

"Kalau Luka mau.." gumamnya. Luka menatap ke arah kue itu, lalu ke arah Gakupo. Luka mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba duduk dengan tegak, tapi..

"ADUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH…" Luka tak bisa menahan sakit yang menusuk perutnya. Setitik air mata membayang di sudut pelupuk matanya.

_{"Toeto kenapa? Kok mukanya pucat?"_

"_To..eto.. belum makan dari pagi.. hiks.."_

Kruyuuukk…

"_Toeto makan kue ini deh! Enak loh!"_

"_Tapi.. itu kan cuma satu.."_

"_Biar Gakkun yang bagi, nih, buat Toeto!"_

"_Makasih, Gakkun.."_

"_Enak kan! Tuh, krimnya nempel!"_

"_Eh.. etto.. makasih.. Gakkun.."}_

"Luka cobain kuenya, enak loh.." kata Gakupo pelan. Ia teringat satu kejadian yang mirip sekali dengan yang dialaminya saat ini, seperti deja vu atau semacamnya, tapi yang ini terasa baru.

"Tapi, aku.."

"Luka nggak diet, kan?" Gakupo membuka kotak kue itu dan menyuapkannya pada Luka. Pipi gadis itu memerah, antara menahan sakit di perutnya dan karena perlakuan cowok itu padanya.

"Aku.. nggak mau disuapin, Baka.." lirihnya, air matanya mengalir turun.

"Kuenya.. enak tidak?" Gakupo mengelap krim yang ada di pipi Luka. Ia dapat merasakan air mata juga ikut terhapus bersama krim itu.

Luka memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan cowok itu. Ia menelan ludah.

"…Enak.."

Kembali sekelebatan bayangan merah muda menampakkan dirinya sesaat. Gakupo yang menangkap kehadirannya berlari keluar kelas, mengejar bayangan tersebut.

Luka menatap ke arah jendela kelas, tempat di mana 'makhluk itu' pasti tengah memperhatikan mereka tadi.

Perasaan Luka bertambah kacau. _Apa yang salah dengan diriku saat ini?_

Ia memegangi pipinya. Terasa panas.

"ADUUUUUUUUHHHH… perutku masih sakiit.. kuenya kurang banyak siihh… Bakaaaa…"

Luka tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran Kimia yang kemudian berlangsung setelah lonceng tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Luka hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya. Miku terus memeperhatikan sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Luka? Luka-san? Ada yang aneh dengannya?" sahut Sonika-sensei saat ia berjalan melewati bangku mereka.

"Luka.. sepertinya maagnya kambuh, Sensei," ucap Miku dengan nada cemas. Miku mengusap-usap rambut Luka.

"Nah anak-anak, kebetulan sekali! Kita sedang mempelajari asam dan basa, bukan?" tanya Sonika-sensei pada murid-murid yang lain.

"Nah, maag adalah salah satu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh berlebihnya asam lambung di dalam lambung kita. Ada yang tahu rumus kimia asam lambung? Gakupo-san?" Sonika-sensei menunjuk Gakupo dengan spidol saat beliau melihat Gakupo berbicara bersama Neru yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Eh.. itu.. anu.." Gakupo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda bingung. Sonika-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"HCl.. asam klorida…"

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber rintihan, termasuk Sonika-sensei. Miku terkejut. Luka ternyata masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan meskipun sedang sakit.

"Luka-san, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat di UKS, keadaanmu sepertinya kurang memungkinkan untuk belajar. Miku, tolong antar dia ke UKS, ya.." Sonika-sensei menepuk bahu Miku. Ia buru-buru mengangkat tangan Luka dan meletakkannya mengitari lehernya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemas dan membawanya ke UKS. Sonika-sensei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah pulang, di ruang UKS..

"Luka-chaaann~"

Luka membuka matanya. Ada bayangan berwarna-warni yang ia lihat. Warna biru kehijauan, warna kuning, warna oranye, warna kuning lagi, dan warna hijau. Mereka semua lagi ngapain sih?

"Syukurlah Luka-senpai sudah sadar~" ucap bayangan kuning yang mungil.

"Luka tidak apa-apa kan?" timpal bayangan oranye.

"Oi, sadar Luka! Hari sudah siang!" bayangan kuning yang panjang mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Luka-chan! Luka-chan!" panggil bayangan hijau.

Uhh.. berisik sekali di sini..

"Kalian mau apa hah.." rintih Luka kemudian. Miku, Rin, Miki, Lily dan Gumi terdiam. Sang Ratu Kegelapan telah bangkit, apanya?

"Luka, kita semua khawatir Luka kenapa-napa!" Miku menatap mata sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur UKS. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Aduh, aku cuma lupa bawa bekal kok.. tenang saja deh.."

BRAK!

"LUKA-CHAN KAU TAK APA-APA?" sesosok cowok tinggi berambut pink salem mendobrak pintu UKS. Mereka semua menoleh heran.

_Uwah, ganteng!_

_Itu siapa, sih?_

_Tingginya.. serem.._

_Uhem.._

_Caem juga! Siapa sih itu?_

"Kakak ngapain ke sini?" Luka bertanya memecah semua pikiran nista para cewek lainnya.

"Kakak ditelepon gurumu, katanya maagmu kambuh ya! Aduuhh.. bekalmu aku makan! Sori ya Lukaa!" Luki langsung memeluk adiknya erat.

"S..sesak.. woi!" Luka memaksakan diri berteriak. Luki langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Kita pulang yuk? Kakak antar.."

_PULANG BARENG YUK, KAK?_ pikir kelima cewek lainnya. Luka menatap mereka tajam.

"Pasti mikirin yang nggak-nggak, ya?" tebaknya sambil pasang wajah datar. Mereka sweatdrop seketika.

Luki menggendong adiknya dengan bridal style, membuat heboh murid-murid lain. Luka tertidur sambil mencengkeram erat baju kakaknya itu.

"Sakit.." lirihnya.

"Iya, kita pulang, terus istirahat, ya?"

Sekelebat bayangan merah muda mengintip dari balik pohon di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tatapannya sendu saat melihat gadis itu terkulai lemas dalam gendongan kakaknya.

"Kakak Luka, semoga Kakak baik-baik saja.."

* * *

Oke~

Singkat, gaje pula. Chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik lagi, aku janjii~

Makasih buat yang sudah dukung lewat RnR, atau R aja, atau bahkan yang nglike fic ini. Mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan kalian. Maafin Ome yaa.. X'(


	5. Chapter 5

Myao! Met belated natal~! XD

Uwaahh.. Ome terhura, eh, terharu ngbaca reviewnyaa~ sori telat update~!

orewayesman: waiiii jugaa~! *nggak apa-apa sih~*

Ehehe silakan silakan, anggap saja rumah sendiri, loh?

Ahaha bagus deh kita satu selera nyohoho~! Tapi maaf yah Ome telat update~ TT^TT

Wah arigatou gamsahamnida banget udah pef dan polou (fave and follow maksudnyah~), Ome akan berusaha lebih keras lagi~! XD

Hoshizawa Lily: nyahahaa~ kasihan Toeto, nggak gede-gede. Youkai sih. Makanya kalau mau tumbuh tinggi jangan jadi youkai~ *maksud lo? XD*

Tenang aja Toetonya baik kok, nggak bakal malak tapi dicakar~ sama aja yah? :3

Vocii-PlumBoom: Kakak aku rinduuu~ *lebay Ome lebay~*

Iya deehh~ Ome juga masih setia akan cerita inii~ terimakasih udah baca chapter 4 nyah yang kayaknya agak nglantur~ X3

Oh ya, masih ingat si xxx di chapter 1?

Itu aku ambil dari model cowok di video klip Just Be Friends, dan aku nggak tahu mau namain si cowok ini apa, ada yang punya usulan nama? :3

Nanti Ome bakal ganti nama xxx itu dengan nama yang diusulkan yang sekiranya cocok, tenang, Ome juga bakal bikin disclaimer kalau itu kalian yang ngasih kok~ *apa sih? XD*

Kalau nggak ada yaa, Ome bakal ganti dengan nama pilihan Ome ndiri~

Seperti biasa,

[…]: Luka's flashback

Yosh! Langsung saja! Enjoy~

* * *

**Youkai's Lovely Case- Chapter 5**

_Dua hari kemudian.._

"Luka-chan masih belum masuk ya?"

Gakupo hanya termenung dalam duduknya. Ia merasa bingung. Setiap kali bersama Luka, ia pasti akan menemukan satu kepingan kenangan yang sepertinya sangat ia rindukan.

Tapi.. mengapa?

Gakupo menelan ludah dengan susahnya, lalu menghela napasnya. Semua kenangan yang ia dapat saat ini berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Andai saja dia bisa melihat bayangan rambut merah muda gadis kecil itu lagi..

_Di rumah Luka.._

"Hoi adikku yang unyu!" Luki membuka pintu kamar adiknya dan menemukannya tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa lagi kakakku yang lebih unyu, ini sudah kesebelas kalinya Kakak mampir ke kamarku," Luka memutar bola matanya.

"Tebak siapa yang datang ke rumah?" tanya Luki dengan mata berbinar gaje.

"Tukang pos? Tukang listrik? Tukang tagih kartu kredit? Kartu kreditmu _over limit_ lagi, Kak?" tanya Luka menyelidik.

"Ya nggaklah suayaaaaangg~ ini si xxx yang di chapter satu itu loh!" sahut kakaknya itu ceria.

_Apa..?_

"Tapi.. tapi dia lagi di luar kota kan? Terus, dia juga.."

"Dia mau ketemu sama kamu, Luka.." tatapan Luki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak serius.

"Terserah deh.." Luka menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Luki kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya itu, digantikan sosok seorang laki-laki yang dulu dikenal Luka sejak dia masih SMP.

"Luka, itu.. kau?" sapanya.

Luka menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan. Ia mengamati laki-laki itu dengan tatapan heran.

"K.. kok.. kamu.. bisa sampe sini? Kamu kan masih belajar.."

"Luka, kamu masih sakit? Gimana keadaan kamu, udah agak mendingan?" ia memotong pertanyaan Luka, seperti ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kamu tahu dari mana kalau aku sakit?"

Selamat, proses pengalihan pikiran Luka sukses dilaksanakan.

"Aku tadi tanya-tanya sama Kak Luki," jawabnya pelan.

Luka hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Oooohhh.. petak. Bukan yah?

"Sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol berdua seperti ini," gumamnya.

Luka hanya terdiam. Ia jadi teringat masa lalunya semasa SMP. Laki-laki ini dulu adalah teman sebangkunya. Hanya padanya Luka merasa nyaman dan mulai membuka dirinya. Namun, karena ini pula teman-temannya yang lain sering menjodoh-jodohkan mereka berdua, hingga membuat Luka menjadi terganggu dan salah tingkah setiap kali berada di dekatnya..

_["Aku.. aku mau kita jaraknya agak jauhan dikit.."_

_Dia tersentak saat mendengar gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu berbicara._

"_Kenapa? Apa aku membuat Luka merasa kurang nyaman?" tanyanya hati-hati._

"_Bu.. bukan gitu.. tapi.."_

"_Ada apa Luka? Ceritakanlah.." ia menepuk bahu temannya itu._

_Luka, teman sebangkunya, menghela napas panjang._

"_Aku.. nggak mau kita terus-terusan begini, dijodoh-jodohkan oleh mereka. Aku tidak suka.."_

"_Luka, aku juga nggak suka mereka jodoh-jodohin kita, karena Luka itu teman aku. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus berjauhan agar.."_

"_Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, tahu!"_

_Pekikan gadis itu membuatnya terdiam. Dia menghela napas perlahan._

"_Terserah Luka deh.." ]_

"Luka? Luka, kau nggak apa-apa?" ia mengguncang bahu Luka lembut.

"Aku nggak tidur.. nggak ketiduran.." gumam Luka.

"Ahaha, masih Luka yang dulu! Aku.."

Luka menatapnya. Ia pun menatap Luka. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Aku.. aku kangen kita yang dulu, Luka yang dulu.."

Luka ingin berkata-kata, tapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Aku.. baru sadar kalau aku menyukai Luka lebih dari sekedar teman sebangku biasa.."

Masih terdiam. Luka hanya ingin mendengar suara orang ini berkicau saja.

"Luka-chan? Kau.. benar kau tak apa? Kalau kau mau istirahat, silakan. Aku.. pulang dulu ya," Ia beranjak pergi dari kamar Luka dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Luka hanya membiarkannya pergi. Ia merasa tak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi atau semacamnya. Mereka.. sudah tak berhubungan akrab seperti dulu lagi, kan?

"Aduuuhh.. lapar sekali.. aku mau ikan goreng.. aaaarrgghh…"

_Balik lagi ke sekolah.._

"Sifat-sifat asam antara lain.."

Gakupo masih memikirkan hal itu. Hubungan antara gadis kecil itu dengan gadis remaja itu. Hubungan apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Luka sangat mirip dengan Toeto? Luka dikenal sebagai gadis yang agak jutek dan pendiam, sedangkan Toeto meskipun juga pendiam namun dia adalah gadis yang lemah lembut dan pemalu. Dibanding Luka, fisik Toeto lebih lemah. Dan lagi, menurutnya Luka lebih pintar daripada Toeto, namun..

Aaaarrgghh! Jadi bingung sendiri!  
"Gakupo-san? Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa Anda sudah BENAR-BENAR mengerti sifat-sifat asam dan basa?" spidol Sonika-sensei mendarat di bahu Gakupo.

Tentu saja Gakupo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andai saja Luka-san ada di sini untuk membantu Anda ya.." sindir Sonika-sensei, dilanjutkan dengan tawa teman-teman sekelasnya yang membahana.

Gakupo hanya bisa membuat emoticon ==a di wajahnya.

_Waktu istirahat.._

"Gakupo-kun kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Kau ketularan sakitnya Luka, ya?"

Gakupo menatap kedua cewek yang tadi berbicara itu dengan malas. Gumi dan Lily.

"Bukannya gitu sih, hanya saja aku merasa agak aneh, terutama saat kalian membicarakan soal hantu Toeto itu.." Gakupo menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Memangnya ada apa, Gakupo-kun? Apa Gakupo-kun benar-benar kenal Toeto?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Aku.. sepertinya memang kenal anak itu. Dia ada dalam album tahunan TK ku dulu," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau hebat, punya relasi dengan hantu!" Lily menepuk bahunya.

"Bukan, bukan itu tapi.. sudahlah! Masa kalian ikut-ikutan masalahku? Ayo, kita ke kantin saja, aku lapar!" Gakupo beranjak pergi, diikuti Gumi dan Lily yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Gakupo, atau ada yang tersembunyi yang ingin diungkapnya.. atau.. *dibekep*

Kembali ke rumah Luka..

"Ukh.. aku pengen sekolah.. suntuk di rumah terus.." lirih Luka saat Luki datang ke kamarnya membawakan makanan.

"Hoi maniak sekolah, ingat badan dong. Sakit gitu paksain kerja. Wuuu.. maniak sekolah!" Luki menjulurkan lidahnya. Luka tersenyum masam.

"Daripada Kakak yang nggak jelas kerjaannya apa, mending belajar!" kata Luka.

JLEB! Sebatang pisau imajiner menusuk hati Luki. _Kenapa aku punya adik sesadis ini Tuhaaaan..?_

"Yaa.. kalau kamu mau sekolah besok, istirahatnya hari ini. Makan gih, biar besok bisa sehatan," Luki menyodorkan piring berisi makanan pada Luka. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa? Mau disuapin?"

"NGGAK!"

Luki terkikik.

"Oh ya, si xxx itu kabarnya jadi tetangga baru kita loh," sahut Luki.

Apa?

"Kok bisa?"

"Lah? Dia nggak bilang ya? Walah, itu orang ada telmi-telminya.." decak Luki.

"Dari mana Kakak tahu?" tanya Luka penasaran.

"Waktu itu jalan-jalan sekitaran kompleks trus ngliat dia lagi beberesan rumah yang dulu kosong itu loh. Kakak hapaaaall.. banget mukanya! Secara kan dia yang paling akrab sama Luka, yang sering pulang bareng dulu sama.."

"Udahlah, nggak usah dongengin itu! Luka nggak mau dengar!" Luka menaruh bantal di belakang kepalanya hingga menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Ya udah deh, tapi makan ya?" Luki beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kamar adiknya, membiarkannya sendiri.

_Keesokan paginya.._

"Lah? Semangat amat lu?" Luki menoleh ke arah adiknya yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luka keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju dan berdandan sedikit, ia keluar kamar dan mengambil sarapannya.

"Hari ini bubur ikan," sahut Luki, tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

Luka mengunyah bubur ikannya perlahan. Sesekali ia meniupi bubur yang masih hangat itu. Setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya, ia beranjak pergi.

"Kak, aku berangkat dulu," ia meraih tasnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Maniak sekolah," rutuk Luki dalam hati.

Luka berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia merasa agak buruk, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri ingin pergi ke sekolah. Begitulah Luka saat ini. Satu hari tak sekolah ia akan merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Ia menjadi…

BRUKKK…!

"Luka!"

Seorang laki-laki menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi terjatuh karena pandangannya yang berputar-putar. Luka menoleh. Xxx?

"Kau..?"

"Luka nggak apa?" tanyanya.

"Jadi.. kau yang menempati rumah kosong itu ya?" tanya Luka perlahan, seperti berbisik. Xxx hanya mengangguk.

"Luka tadi jalannya sempoyongan. Beneran kuat sekolah hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit cemas. Luka mengangguk.

"Aku antar ke sekolah, ya?" tawarnya.

"Kamu.. nggak apa tuh? Sekolah kita kan beda?" Luka menatap seragam sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan seragam cowok di sekolahnya.

"Nggak apa, yang penting Luka sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Sebentar ya, aku ambil sepeda dulu di rumah!" ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, dua rumah di samping kanan rumah Luka.

"Luka, bisa naik?" ia kembali dengan sepeda yang ia tunggangi. Luka menduduki bangku belakang sepeda itu, lalu ia membawa Luka ke…

"Alamat sekolahnya di mana?" tanyanya.

"Jalan Raya Nomor Sepatu.." sahut Luka.

Ia membelokkan sepedanya menuju alamat tersebut. Kira-kira sembilan menit kemudian mereka sampai.

"Nah, Luka. Semoga harimu di sekolah menyenangkan," ia menepuk bahu Luka.

"I..ya.. kamu juga," Luka memaksakan selengkung garis di bibirnya. Ia melambaikan tangan saat pemuda itu memacu lagi tunggangannya ke sekolahnya.

Sementara itu, kau pasti tahu, ada dua orang yang melihat mereka tadi. Yang satu mengintip dari balik pohon, sedangkan yang satu lagi melihat dari kejauhan. Mereka, yang pasti, memiliki pikiran yang sama, siapa orang yang bersama Luka itu?

* * *

**Ome**: Maaf, kali ini Toeto hampir tidak kelihatan~ *dicakar*

Chapter ini hanya untuk memancing konflik sesungguhnya, jadi kalau mau yang lebih seru, chapter depan! Tunggu aja!

**Readers**: Tapi Ome, kenapa harus chapter depan?

**Ome**: wakh.. itu karena.. Ome masih harus mikirin gimana konflik utamanya Ome ceritakan di sini. Dan Ome rasa Ome perlu menceritakan 'jembatannya' dulu biar kalian para readers nggak bingung nantinya~

**Readers**: tapi jangan telat update!

**Ome**: Amiin~ Ome usahain~

Kata akhir.. Kritik? Saran? Ide? Wejangan? Rikuesan? Permen? *plak~* Sampaikanlah dengan hati senang aduh duh asoy! XDD


	6. Chapter 6

Myao~

Ome dapet inspirasi! Dapeett..~! *keburu gila~*

Berkat me-mashup lagu Just be Friends dan Toeto dengan vokal yang cukup lumayan.. berisik maksudnya XD maka dengan ini Ome menyatakan bahwa.. Ome dapet inspirasi buat nglanjutin YLC iniiihh~! XDDDDDDD

*diteplak readers*

Baeklah, Ome dah janji mau update kan, ini diaaahh~ trereret tereeett~ *dicakar Toeto*

Uwaahh.. Ome suka sekali dengan saran-saran nama buat si XXX, sampe Ome bingung mau pilih yang mana, jadi Ome putuskan untuk menggabungkan semuanya :3

Dan buat nama yang nggak masuk gabungan, akan Ome pake utuh sebagai nama tokoh figurannya, atau nama tempat~

Oke, xxx ini bernama Ryoku Aomato, panggilannya Ryo~

Salam kenal yah Ryo~

Oh yaa~

[ ]: Luka's flashback

{ }: Toeto's flashback

Enjooy~

* * *

_Yang satu.. mengintip dari balik pohon._

_Sedangkan yang satu lagi, melihat dari kejauhan. _

_Mereka, yang pasti, memiliki pikiran yang sama._

_..Siapa orang yang bersama Luka itu?_

**Youkai's Lovely Case- Chapter 6**

Luka hanya memandang nanar bayangan Ryoku yang semakin menjauh. Satu menit, dua menit, lalu ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Luka-chaann..! Ngapain berdiri di situ? Kita hampir telat!" pekik seseorang yang ternyata adalah Miku. Tumben dia telat. Jangan-jangan dia kerasukan youkai teman Toeto?

"Ah, iya.." Luka berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Miku. Saat ia menoleh ke arah pohon besar di dekat gerbang sekolahnya, ia merasakan kehadiran Toeto, namun ia sudah menghilang.

Ah ya, youkai pasti nggak tahan sama suasana pagi~

_Di kelas.._

"Luka-chan! Kenalin dong!" pekik Gumi mewakili teman-teman yang lain yang berdiri mengelilingi meja Luka dan Miku. Itu loh, Lily, Miki, dan Rin (yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar ke kelas senior~)

"Kenalin siapa sih?" Luka mendadak linglung. Nggak mungkin kan Luka memperkenalkan mereka dengan si tukang tagih kartu kredit yang biasa mengejar-ngejar Luki, kakaknya? Yah, meskipun tampang dia not bad sih~ (kayak pernah liat aja~)

"Um.. eh.. sa.. sama kakaknya Luka.." Miki memainkan jari tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Astagaa.. jadi mereka ini..?

"Haduuhh.. kalian ini, Bukannya ngucapin selamat kek, Luka nyah udah sembuh~" decak Miku. Tiba-tiba, Rin berpose a la sebuah iklan. A-HAK!

"Kita bikin pesta aja, buat merayakan sembuhnya Kak Luka! Gimana? Kita ke kafe~" usul Rin. Heran yah, anak umur 14 tahun gitu~

Para kakak-kakaknya berpikir sejenak, lalu, minus Luka, mereka ikut berpose a la iklan tersebut. A-HAAAKK~!

"Idemu bagus juga, Rin!" Lily menepuk bahu juniornya, tanda pujian.

"Rin hebaatt..~" Miki memeluk bahu Rin dengan kasih dan sayang.

"Gimana kalau pestanya Sabtu ini ajah? Kan enak tuh akhir minggu!" usul Gumi.

"Wee! Di mana-mana harga-harga kalau lagi akhir minggu tuh parah sangat!" Miku menggampar bahu gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Terserah kalian deh, pusing tauk.." Luka memijit-mijit keningnya gara-gara kelakuan teman-teman sepermainannya itu. Terutama ide sarap Rin, juniornya. Masa sih anak 14 tahun dibolehin keluyuran nggak jelas? Hadeh hadeh~

"Ya udah! Sepakat yaa.. hari Jumat aja sepulang sekolah! Siipp?" Rin mengulurkan tangannya kayak mau ngajak main hompimpah.

"Siiipp~!" yang lain menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Rin (tangan Luka diletakin sama Miku) lalu diturunkan dan dibikin loncat ke atas, terus turun lagi mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

Sementara itu, Gakupo nongkrong di taman sekolah dengan dua sahabat gebleknya, Kaito dan Len.

"Kesian teman kita yang satu ini.." Len berdecak. Gakupo masih kelihatan frustasi baginya. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, mata agak melotot, muka kusut, mata sayu, lalu tangan kiri menutup mulut yang lagi nguap. Author sarap lagi kumat~

"Hush, Len ah! Gitu-gitu dia senpai kamu loh!" Kaito menepuk bahu Len, matanya takut-takut saat berhadapan dengan wujud temannya itu, si Gakupo.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.." batinnya gelisah.

Kaito dan Len merinding.

"La.. lakukan apa.. Gakupo-senpai?" tanya Len takut-takut.

"Pasti nih cewek lagi nih.." sambung Kaito sambil memegang bahu Len yang tadi ia tepuk.

"Aaaaakkhhh.. berisik lu pade! Aku lagi bingung gini nggak dibantuin!" Gakupo mendadak OOC. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Huh, kenapa dia menghindariku.." batin Gakupo gelisah lagi.

"Siapa sih? Cerita nape?" Kaito ikut-ikutan OOC.

"Kayaknye seru.." kok OOC nya nular ke Len?

Gakupo menghela napas. Satu, karena dia pusing memikirkan si subjek. Dua, karena keOOCan teman-temannya.

"Itu, ada orang yang pengen aku ingat, tapi dia terus menghindar.." Gakupo memulai curhatannya. Kaito siap-siap tisu di balik saku celananya.

"Siapa? Teman? Pacar? Gebetan? TTMan? Selingkuhan?" tanya Len bertubi-tubi.

"Nggak, ini soal Luka.." Gakupo menyebut nama seorang gadis yang kini membuatnya resah gelisah gundah gulali tersebut.

"Lu.. Luka? Megurine Luka? Dia ngapain elo?" Kaito memekik a la fanboy, oke terlalu mengerikan. Pokoknya Kaito menjerit.

"Nggak, nggak kenapa-napa, tapi entah kenapa dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." gumamnya.

"Siapa sih? Teman? Pacar? Gebetan? TTMan? Selingku.. hmmpphhh!" tisu dari saku celana Kaito pun melayang masuk ke mulut Len sehingga ia tak bisa bawel sementara.

"Terus lo mau ngapain biar lo bisa ingat si gua-nggak-tahu-siapa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Makanya aku tanya kamu, dudul~" Gakupo facepalm, teman karibnya mendadak lola.

"Yaa.. mau gimana, cuma ada satu cara yang kepikiran ama gua.." Kaito mengusap-usap tengkuknya, kebingungan.

"'Paan tuh?" tanya Gakupo.

"Umm.. Lupa deng..~ ahahay~" Kaito nyengir kuda. Gakupo meneplaknya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"A-HAK! Aku dapet ide!" Gakupo terdiam sesaat saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu.

Gakupo dapet ide~

_Di rumah.._

_Rrrrrrrrrrrr…._

"Luk.. Lukaa.. angkat telponnya Dek.." Luki seperti sedang mengigau. Luka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan beranjak dengan malas meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo, dengan keluarga Megurine di sini. Saya Megurine Luka," sahut Luka selembut mungkin.

"Eh, Luka-chan? Ini Ryo.." balas suara di seberang sana.

"Ryo.. ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Luka.

"Umm.. aku ada dua tiket nonton, aku.. pengen ngajak Luka ikutan nonton hari Jumat.."

Luka hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Hanya sedikit..

"Tapi, Jumat ini aku pergi sama teman-teman.." ujar Luka.

"Boleh aku ikut pergi sama teman-temannya Luka? Aku janji aku nggak akan ganggu kalian kok," pintanya.

Mata Luka melebar. Terkejut. Ini orang maksanya hebat sangat ya?

Tapi Luka tak bisa menolak. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang dulu sangat baik terhadapnya. Mungkin..

"Oke deh. Tapi nggak ngerepotin nih? Teman-temanku ini ajaib semua loh," ujar Luka.

"Nggak apa kok, aku nanti jemput Luka, filmnya mulai jam 14.45, jadi.."

Luka terkejut sedikit. Hari Jumat nanti dia akan pulang jam 13.45.

"Nanti aku jemput Luka di sekolah, nggak apa ya?" tanya Ryo di seberang sana.

"Aku lihat dulu, nanti aku kabarin lagi," jawab Luka, berusaha agar nada suaranya tetap normal, tanpa ekspresi jelas terdengar.

"Oke deh Luka, makasih ya,"

_Klek._ Telepon terputus.

Luka hanya mengamati gagang teleponnya.

Pergi nonton bareng?

{_"Toeto-chan, aku baru dibelikan VCD kartun baru nih! Kita nonton sama-sama ya?"_

"_E..eh? Apa aku boleh pergi ke rumah Gakkun?"_

"_Tentu saja boleh! Toeto kan teman akrabku!"_

"_Nanti aku bilang Mama dulu ya.."_

"_Biar aku aja yang minta ijin ke mama Toeto, ya?"_

"…_.."_

"_Gimana?"_

"_U.. umm.. oke.. makasih Gakkun.."_

"_Yups!"_}

_Hari Jumat, sepulang sekolah.._

"Ryoku?"

Ternyata Ryoku datang tepat waktu. Ia tiba dengan sepedanya saat Luka keluar dari gerbang bersama kelima temannya.

"Wah, tepat sekali waktunya, ya.." Ryoku mengecek jam tangannya.

"Uwaaahh.. aku nggak tahu ternyata Luka bawa pacar ya!" sorak Miku sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat, Luka-senpai!" Rin ikut memeluk senpainya.

"Pacar, atau gebetan? PDKT nya berapa lama? Kok nggak pernah kelihatan yah?" Lily bertanya dengan nada seperti menginterogasi.

Luka benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada teman-temannya yang rada sarap ini.

"A.."

"Luka ini teman lamaku. Kita dulu satu SMP," sahut Ryoku sambil tersenyum ramah, berusaha meluruskan masalah.

"Boleh kenalan tidak? Namaku Megumi, tapi panggil saja Gumi! Aku temannya Luka-chan!" Gumi menjulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Ryoku.

"Oh ya, betul, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ryoku Aomato, panggilnya Ryo.."

Luka hanya terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada ingatannya di masa lalu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu Ryoku..

[_…"Namaku Ryoku Aomato, panggilnya Ryo.."_

_Luka menatap laki-laki yang mengulurkan tangannya padanya, menanti jabatan tangan Luka._

"_Megurine.. Luka.." ucap Luka terbata-bata. Ia belum terbiasa bercengkerama dengan orang terlalu lama, apalagi pada cowok. Yah, kecuali keluarganya sih._

"_Namamu sangat unik," Ryoku duduk di bangku taman sekolah, di samping Luka. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk, menekuni buku sains nya kembali._

"_Makasih.." ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada laki-laki itu._

"_Hei, itu buku 1001 Sains Umum, kan? Aku punya juga buku itu.." Ryoku melirik sampul buku yang dibaca Luka. Gadis itu menoleh padanya._

"_Benarkah? Punya buku Ensiklopedi Sains tidak?" tanya Luka. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya karena orang ini memiliki minat yang sepertinya sama dengannya._

"_Punya kok. Aku suka sains, makanya aku selalu beli buku sains kalau ada kesempatan," jawab Ryoku dengan senyum ramah mengembang._

"_Boleh.. aku pinjam?" tanya Luka hati-hati._

"_Tentu saja boleh, oh iya, aku mau tanya, kelas 7-1 di mana ya? Aku anak baru di sini," Ryoku mengusap tengkuknya._

"_Itu.. i.. itu kelasku.." Luka gelagapan. Aneh, mengapa bisa begitu, ya? Luka tak bisa menemukan jawabannya._

"_Baguslah! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Luka-san! Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik!" senyum ramah itu kembali muncul, membuat teduh hati Luka._

"_I.. iya.."_]

"Luka? Luka-senpai?" Rin menarik-narik baju Luka, menyadarkannya.

"Eh, maaf.. aku nggak tidur.." lirih Luka. Ryoku hanya terkikik.

"Jadi tidak ke kafenya? Aku lapar~" Lily mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berjalan mendahului kelima orang yang menatapnya cengo.

"Woi Lily..! Tungguin kitaaa…!" pekik keempat cewek lainnya.

"Um.. tidak apa kan kalau aku membonceng Luka? Tapi aku nggak akan kencang-kencang, kok.." Ryo bertanya pada keempat gadis yang tersisa itu.

"Oke deh! Nyawa Luka-chan aku percayakan padamu!" Miku mendorong Luka mendekati Ryo dan sepedanya. Dengan ragu Luka menaiki sepeda Ryo dan duduk di belakangnya. Setelah memastikan semua sudah siap, Ryo mulai menjalankan sepedanya, beriringan dengan langkah kaki keempat gadis itu.

Sementara Lily, ia masih terus berjalan, dan bisa dipastikan Lily akan sampai lebih dahulu di kafe.

Huuu.. curang!

_Di kafe.._

"Selamat sore, selamat datang! Boleh saya tahu pesanan Anda semuanya?" tanya sang waitress ceria. Mereka membolak-balik buku menu yang ada. Semuanya terlihat menggiurkan.. pilih yang mana, ya?

"Um.. iced lemon tea nya satu.." waitress mencatat pesanan Lily.

"Mint lattenya satu!" waitress mencatat pesanan Miku.

"A.. aku.. umm.. fruity banana split kayaknya enak.." waitress mencatat pesanan Rin.

"Aku cherry salad.." waitress mencatat pesanan Miki.

"Nah, kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" tanya sang waitress ramah sambil memperhatikan Luka dan Ryoku yang masih berkutat dengan buku menu di tangan mereka.

"Umm.. cappuccino floatnya satu.." Ryoku menunjukkan gambar cappuccino float pada waitress itu.

"Tropical Punch.." sahut Luka. Sang waitress mengangguk-angguk setelah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Harap sabar menunggu ya, pesanan kalian akan tiba beberapa saat lagi!" sang waitress lalu membungkuk hormat dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan mereka datang satu persatu, sesuai dengan urutan yang ada di atas itu loh~. Mereka lalu mulai menikmati pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, Ryo-kun udah lama akrab sama Luka-chan?" Gumi memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, begitulah kira-kira.." Ryoku menjawab dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

"Enak nggak sekelas sama Luka?" tanya Lily.

"Lumayan deh, Luka anaknya asyik kok, meskipun rada pendiam dan kelihatan serius gitu, tapi dia baik loh.." jawab Ryo sedikit promosi~

"Baiknya gimana tuh?" Miku bertanya dengan nada usil, membuat pipi Luka dan Ryo bersemu merah.

"Uh.. ehh.. pokoknya Luka baik deh! Ahaha.." jawab Ryo dengan rasa gugup yang ditahan. Miku dengan polosnya ikut nyengir.

"Waktu dulu kalian juga sering boncengan ya?" tanya Lily langsung ke sasaran, membuat blushing mereka makin parah.

"Nggak kok, malah dulu rumah kami jaraknya jauuuhh.. banget!" jawab Ryo sebelum ia meneguk cappuccino floatnya.

Para gadis hanya bisa ber-Oooo.. ria.

"Luka, punchnya nggak diminum?" Ryo menatap Luka yang hanya diam saja.

"Iya nih, Senpai kelihatannya diam banget. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Rin sambil mengulum es krimnya.

"Cerita dong Lukaa..~" Miku menghentikan acara minum lattenya dan menepuk bahu Luka lembut.

"Nggak apa kok.." Luka memberikan senyum kecil pada teman-temannya itu.

"Eh.. udah jam segini, Luka! Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Ryo.

Luka menatap jam tangannya. Sudah jam 14.01..

"Terserah deh.." Luka hanya menunduk.

"Okelah. Aku culik Lukanya nggak apa-apa ya?" Ryo pamitan pada mereka.

"Tapi jagain Luka-chan ya! jangan sampe tergores!" pekik Miku.

"Mau pergi kencan yaa?" tanya Rin jahil.

"Hati-hati di jalan yaa~" Gumi melambaikan tangan, begitupun Lily.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.." sambung Miki sambil tersenyum manis.

Ryo membawa Luka pergi dan membawanya ke bioskop untuk nonton. Film yang akan ditontonnya sepertinya cukup seru juga, dilihat dari judulnya. Luka dan Ryo hanya bisa membayangkan seperti apa acara nonton dan reuni mereka berdua yang pertama kalinya ini.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo, Luka.." Ryo mengajak Luka berjalan memasuki bioskop. Setelah menukar tiket dan sebagainya, mereka duduk di kursi yang sesuai dengan nomor di tiket mereka.

"Sebentar lagi mulai.." gumam Luka pelan.

Ryo hanya menatap Luka sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah layar bioskop yang akan segera menampilkan film tersebut.

{_"Sebentar lagi kartunnya mulai, Toeto-chan!"_

"_Iya, jadi penasaran nih!"_

"…_."_

"_L.. loh..? mati lampu..?"_

"_Loh, yaaa.. mati lampu! Eh.. Toeto kenapa?"_

"…"

"_Toeto takut gelap ya?"_

"_I.. iya.."_

"_Sini, aku jagain Toeto, ya?"_

"_Makasih, Gakkun.."_}

Adegan di film itu makin lama makin mencekam. Ups, ternyata tiket Ryo menampilkan film dengan genre horror, genre yang tidak Luka sukai. Karena selain tidak rasional, film horror itu juga..

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"Lu.. Luka?"

Ya, film horror, terutama yang banyak hantu, mayat dan darahnya sangat membuat Luka ketakutan setengah mati.

"Lu.. ka? Ka.. kamu takut, ya?"

Ryo tak bisa apa-apa saat melihat Luka memeluk dirinya secara refleks.

Sementara itu, di kursi yang lain yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, kejadian yang hampir sama terjadi..

"Onii-chan, aku takut!"

"Gakuko-chan.. tenanglah.. cuma film kok.."

"Tapi aku takut! Hantunya kelihatan nyata!"

Pandangan laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Onii-chan' itu, Gakupo, tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang juga tengah memeluk seorang laki-laki.

Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia adalah..

* * *

Huaahh.. gaje desu?

Ome mau balas review duluu~

Kurara animeluver: weeww.. kita ketemu lagi~! *dipanah Gakkun*

Ehehe emang dia imuutt bangeett..~ *dicakar Toeto lagi sembari dianyah dipeluk Kurara~*

Um, yeah, begitulah. Ryo-kun emang suka sama Luka~

Ehey~ Ome ambil –to dari Makoto untuk marga si Ryo! Nggak apa yah Kuraraa~ XDD

Tapi makasih udah kasih saran buat namanya~!

Uchiha Yoshida Nightshade: ohoho, meskipun singkat, Ome tetap senang bahagia riang gembira aduh-duh asoy kok, makasih udah mendukung yaaa~ XDD

Chaniag0: wai wai waaii~

Ehehe, si Ryo emang muncul buat bikin emosii~ lagian Ome pengen bikin triangle love gituhh~ *diteplak ama ikan goreng*

Uhh.. kalau soal perasaan Luka, well.. tanya Lukanya ajah yaa? *digampar Chaniag0~*

Yup kamu benar sekali li lii~ Toeto emang udah trademark nya nemplok di balik pohon, balik tembok gituu~

Loh, nggak jelek kok, justru keren. Ome modif sedikit nama Ryou jadi Ryo dan ditambah dengan –ku dari Riku nyah Light Usagi! X)

Nama lain, akan Ome pake untuk nama tempat dan tokoh figuran, makasih banyak yah Chaniag0-ssi~! XDD

Inih, udah panjang ehehee~ semoga menghibur yah! selamat menikmatii~ *tulisan di kotak martabak~ -plakk-*

Light Usagi: Usa-chii~!

Ome nyolong –ku dari Riku buat digabung jadi Ryoku yaa~, nama Natsume nyah Ome pake untuk nama figuran atau nama tempaat~ makasih banget buat saran namanyaa~! XDDD

Ath Alphabet: nggak apa kok Kaak~ *gaya Toeto, ditaplok yang bersangkutan~*

Uwaaa… DAIJOBU DAIJOBU DAIJOBU DAIJOBUU~ *eh, bener kan inih penulisan 'tidak apa-apa' dalam bahasa Jepun? Takutnya salaahh~*

Wahahaa sama dung yah! Eh, kok bisa deket letak sekolah Luka sama rumahnya Kakak? Great great greaat~ bisa lihat langsung dari dekaat~

Nyahahah ini juga Ome ganti pen name, rencana mau ganti lagi jadi Ome Selalu Galau, halahh alay beneerr~, canda diing *winkwink*

Siip Kak! makasih udah ngedukung! Ehehe, maafff.. kalau Ome telat update hueee..~ *peluk Kakak, ditendang~*

* * *

Yaa.. makin serukah karena ada Ryo? *digampar readers*

Kalau ada yang mau diutarakan, sok atuh dengan senang hati riang gembira aduh duh asoy akan aku layani semuanya! ^^~


End file.
